Proyectos futuros
by Shadoow20
Summary: Solo ideas que pasan por mi cabeza.


**Dejo aclarando que tanto la serie Naruto como otras que aparecerán no son de mi propiedad, cada uno pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Este capítulo junto a otros futuros pueden tocar temas sensibles para algunos, si no es de su agrado el racismo, descripciones sexuales, descripciones de violencia y algunos momentos dramáticos, entonces no lo leas.**

**Hola a todos hace como unos 5 meses que no tienen noticias de mí, aunque pudiera decir alguna excusa en este momento, solo diré que fue una mezcla entre la mala suerte y mi propia flojera.**

**Para los que no sepan quien soy en mi antigua cuenta de Fanfic mi nombre era Shadoow19. Debido a algunos problemas ya no puedo usar esa cuenta.**

**Sin más que decir aquí un adelanto de este fic, con cambios y correcciones ortográficas.**

**Para los que quieran la serie de DxD, informó que actualmente estoy haciendo tres versiones de la serie pero cada uno con diferente historia, publicare un adelanto en de las series Naruto x DxD en uno o dos días.**

**Los adelantos de capítulos se publican en Wattpad y cuando el capitulo este completo se publicará en Fanfic.**

**Mi cuenta en Wattpad sigue siendo la misma.**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Adiós.**

*onomatopeyas*

"hablar"

Pensamientos

En una habitación decorada e iluminada por la luz del sol yacía una persona sentada en una silla reclinable de cuero, delante de él había un escritorio donde estaba una gran pila de papeles con solicitudes, con una cara de cansancio agarro un bolígrafo que estaba cerca de la pila de papeles y prosiguió a escribir en ellos mientras leía cada uno, después de unos minutos de leer, aprobar y des-aprobar diferentes tipos de solicitudes se detuvo en una en específico.

"Mui"

Con palabras suaves, aquella persona menciono el nombre de una mujer. La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba completamente vacía, por lo que era imposible que llamara a alguien.

"Qué es lo que necesita Director"

Desafiando toda realidad, una mujer apareció en frente del como si fuera algo casual.

"Tengo un trabajo para ti"

Sin tomar importancia a la repentina aparición de la llamada Mui, el siguió leyendo el papel que tenía en sus manos. Después de unos segundos de leer el papel, levantó ligeramente su cabeza para poder observar a la mujer que tenía al frente de sus ojos y que había aparecido de manera instantánea y silenciosamente en la habitación en que estaba solo él.

Mui una chica de apariencia joven con mirada neutra que a la vista general parecía una chica de no más de 16 años, cabello largo suelto de color azul oscuro que llegaba hasta su cintura unos ojos violeta con una estatura de 1,68 m. La joven vestía una gabardina larga blanca que se dividía en dos al llegar a la cintura y llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con bordados negros y unos botones dorados, un par de correas en la zona del ombligo y también unos anillos negros; Llevaba también puesto una falda corta de color negro, unas botas largas que llegaban cerca de sus rodillas y unas medias largas de color negro.

"Necesito que te agrupes con Matsu y sus espías y te dirijas al 5° Imperio, le daré un mensaje a Motu para que no tengas problemas al llegar"

Sin decir nada más, el procedió a entregarle el papel que tenía en sus manos.

Mui estaba tenía un ligero cambio en la expresión de su rostro mientras lentamente estira su brazo para agarrar la solicitud que recibió el Director y que ahora le estaba dando a ella, al sujetar la solicitud y ponerla en una distancia enfrente de sus ojos para poder leerlo se sintió aún más confundida de lo que estaba anteriormente, no era porque la solicitud fuera extraña o algo importante sino más bien que...

"Director esta es una solicitud de categoría baja-media"

No sabía cómo tomar la solicitud que le estaba dando el Director

"Si es correcto esta solicitud no tiene nada de especial y fácilmente podría completarse por los novatos"

Aunque estaba retirada Mui estaba en un rango superior al alta, misiones como esta eran simplemente una especie de burla hacia ella.

"Entonces por que poner tanto interés en esta simple solicitud, no veo la necesidad de hacer una investigación en la que requiera a Matsu, solo con los espías es más que suficiente"

Ella no entendía lo que el Director pretendía hacer al enviar a seres que superaban el rango era estimar demasiado a esta misión.

"Aunque no lo parezca este mundo tiene muchas cosas que ofrecer, tal vez en términos de poder aún les falta mucho por explotar, pero aún tiene una gran cantidad de objetos que atraen mi atención"

¿Qué dijo?

Mui dio unos pasos atrás mientras miraba al Director, ella estaba muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir el Director, aunque no lo dijo de manera directa aún se podía sentir un sentimiento muy familiar para ella en las palabras que escucho, era… Conquista.

"¿A-acaso Director usted quiere empezar una nueva Era de los Conquistadores?"

"Mui, actualmente tengo pensado en dos planes que implementare los más rápido posible"

"¿Cuáles serían esos dos planes Director?"

"Actualmente tengo pensado en tomar unas vacaciones"

"Eh"

"Perdón, no me escuchaste, lo que dije es que tengo pensado en tomar unas vacaciones"

Mui no entendía lo que el Director le estaba diciendo, ¿Qué demonios quería decir con tomar unas vacaciones? El Director es uno de los pilares más importantes de la escuela, su ausencia odia producir rebeldía entre los estudiantes, aunque él no era muy conocido entre ellos, aun sabían que el los vigilaba, si en algún momento ellos se enteraran que ya no eran vigilados, prácticamente reinaría el caos y los profesores e incluso ella tendrían que lidiar con lo que literalmente seria los niños más problemáticos de todos los universos.

"Director que quiere decir con tomar unas vacaciones, por favor explicármelo si no es mucha molestia"

"Eso es muy fácil de explicar, lo que quiero decir es que por un tiempo me ausentare de este trabajo de Director de esta escuela/gremio/organización o lo que sea que lo llamen en los diferentes universos, para poder tomar unas vacaciones en diferentes lugares y elegí ese universo como primera parada"

...

...

..

"¿Habla seriamente sobre esto?"

"Si"

"No es otro de sus juegos graciosos, que solo son graciosos para usted"

"No"

"Hace cuanto lleva pensando en estas vacaciones?"

"Hace 500 años"

"¿Cuándo comenzara?"

"En una semana"

"¿Habla enserio?"

"Si"

...

...

..

La habitación estaba en completo silencio Mui miro al director quien tenía una cara completamente tranquila como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera simple y casual. Los segundos pasaban y el silencio en la habitación continuaba, ya sin poder soportar el silencio o las acciones del director, ella simplemente estallo.

"¿!QUE DEMONIOS QUIERE DECIR CON QUE SE RETIRARA DE SU CARGO DE DIRECTOR¡? POR QUE SE RETIRA DE SU CARGO COMO SI NO FUERA NADA DESDE UN COMIENZO, ACASO TIENE IDEA DE LO QUE PREDUCIRA SU AUSENCIA, LOS ESTUDIANTES SOLO SE MATIENEN EN LA RAYA DE LO MORAL SOLO POR EL HECHO DE QUE LE TIENEN MIEDO, SI SE ENTERARAN DE QUE SE RETIRO CAUSARIA CAOS A ESTA ESCUELA"

...

...

..

La habitación volvió a su silencio anterior, el director observaba a Mui quien enojada y furiosa era la palabra perfecta para describir su estado actual, el solo pudo dar un suspiro, él sabía perfectamente que Mui terminaría en tal estado al contarle su plan de vacaciones después de todo ella era la más leal a la escuela hasta tal punto de que superaba a la lealtad que el mismo tenia hacia la escuela, ella fue entrenada e inculcada desde el momento que ingreso a ser leal tanto al director como a la escuela hasta tal punto de un fanático religioso.

Viéndola en tal estado el director no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, porque después de todo él fue el que la entreno para ser completamente leal hacia él, sin dejarle sentir las cosas que una chica debería sentir.

Mirándola detenidamente él pudo ver sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos, aunque era cierto que estaba enojada y furiosa también había algo más. Lentamente el director se levantó de su silla y camino hacia Mui hasta estar a solo a unos centímetros de ella, a su vez ella observo las acciones del director pero no hizo nada para interrumpirlo y solo se quedó quieta bajando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro.

El director lentamente levanto su mano y la a cómodo en el mentón, para después levantarlo y ver su rostro, al levantarlo pudo ver lo que en verdad sentía, su rostro, en su rostro había un camino de agua que empezaba desde sus ojos y terminaba en su barbilla soltando pequeñas gotas al suelo alfombrado, ella estaba llorando.

"¿Sabes? Puedes contarme con en realidad te sientes ante la idea de que me vaya de vacaciones"

"Yo... ya te dije como me siento"

"No, estas mintiendo, tú tienes miedo ¿verdad?"

"No"

"Lo tienes, tienes miedo de que olvide este lugar y de que me olvide de ti, ¿no es verdad?"

"Yo... no sé cómo sentirme, Director usted sabe los sentimientos que tengo hacia usted. Nosotros los inmortales tenemos solo un problema en nuestra inmortal vida, nunca podemos mantener nuestra memoria, siempre tenemos que olvidar algo, mientras más nos alejemos de eso más nos cuesta recordarlo, yo no quiero que se vaya, sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero deseo que usted esté siempre a mi lado, los únicos momentos en los que nos podemos ver es en esta oficina, yo no quiero que este tiempo con usted acabe"

Mui aunque aparentaba tener unos 16 años en realidad ya tenía alrededor de unos 600.000.000 años, ella es una de las primeras personas en convertirse en inmortal gracias a la ayuda del director y por consecuencia sabía perfectamente las desgracias de ser uno.

"Niña tonta, sabes muy bien que yo nunca olvidare de ti, ni a ti ni a nadie de esta escuela"

"No soy una niña y lo sabes"

"Si tienes razón literalmente eres una pieza de la historia"

"Qué manera de llamar a alguien vieja"

"Es parte de mi encanto"

"Supongo que sí"

"¿Y? ¿Aceptas que me vaya?"

"No estoy del todo segura de aceptarlo director"

"Entonces que tal se te traigo conmigo"

"¿Qué?"

"Sé que puede ser repentino pero quiero que me acompañes en estas vacaciones"

"¿Qué sucederá con las Emperatrices?"

Mui por dentro estaba feliz por la invitación del Director, pero tenía dudas si las Emperatrices lo aceptarían.

"Descuida, ellas vendrán conmigo, estuvieron de acuerdo con el hecho de que deberíamos tener unas vacaciones"

"Eso lo vuelve aun peor!"

Mui se retiró su abrazo y se alejó unos centímetros del director, estaba asustada por lo que el Director dijo.

Las Emperatrices eran las deidades más fuertes en su dominio, cada una representando diferentes tipos de razas, prácticamente eran las diosas definitivas de su respectiva raza, a pesar de que casi no compartían ningún pensamiento en común y que la mayoría de las veces tenían peleas entre ellas, las cuales terminaban en la muerte de miles de los habitantes de su dominio, había una cosa en la cual todas las emperatrices compartían, cada una estaba casada con el Director.

El Director a través del tiempo, incluso antes de que fundara la escuela ya estaba comprometido con alguna de las Emperatrices, ellas junto con el Director son los pilares más importantes. Pero a pesar de sus grandes logros, había una cosa de la cual la mayoría de los inmortales sabían.

NUNCA HACER QUE LAS EMPERATRICES ESTEN JUNTAS.

"Director acaso usted está demente"

"Eso fue grosero, sé que ellas no tienen la mejor de las relaciones, pero esta vez han acordado en mantenerse tranquilas en lo que duran las vacaciones"

"Como llego a tal acuerdo que desafía incluso los milagros, Director"

Ellas jamás se llevarían bien, era una realidad que ni los inmortales podían desafiar. Por lo que a Mui le tenía sorprendida el hecho de que decidieran mantenerse tranquilas y peor aun estando juntas.

"Ah, a eso quería llegar, para llegar a prometer de que se llevaran bien en lo que dure las vacaciones, les propuse una oferta más que tentadora".

"Que oferta provocaría que las deidades más poderosas se vieran como iguales y se mantuvieran tranquilas en presencia de las otras".

"Pues es fácil le propuse algo que ninguno de los dioses puede resistir"

"¿Eso sería?"

"Era de los Conquistadores"

Ya afuera de la habitación donde se encontraba el director, Mui comenzó a caminar por el sendero de piedra que tenía en frente, si mirabas a ambos lados del sendero se podía ver un jardín enorme con gran variedad de diferentes tipos de flores y árboles, junto con el hecho de que era de día y el sol estaba en su apogeo iluminando las flores, el pasto e inclusive los árboles, dándole a todo un ligero brillo debido a que habían sido regadas recientemente, todo junto daba una imagen perfecta de armonía y naturaleza.

Mientas observaba el hermoso paisaje que tenía a su lado no noto que una persona se acercaba a ella por detrás con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"fufufufu, tenemos a la gran Mui saliendo de la oficina del director, seguramente hicieron algunas actividades intimas que involucran el contacto de la carne ¿no es así?"

"Ehhhhhhp!"

Debido a la repentina voz que escucho a su espalda Mui no pudo evitar dar un ligero grito, al voltearse vio a una chica que no parecía tener más de 18 años, tenía el cabello rosado largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, tenía puesto un abrigo ligero largo blanco con bordes azules una minifalda blanca, también llevaba puesta unas medias oscuras que llegaban hasta sus muslo y unas botas negras.

"Que es lo que quieres Fatima"

Mui hablo con un tono ligero y con las mejillas rojas, debido al acto vergonzoso que hizo hace solo unos segundos.

"Fufufu, no fue mi intención el asustarte, pero al ver la cara que estas poniendo en este momento no puedo evitar darme algo de crédito. Deberías de ver tú rostro pareces más una adolescente avergonzada y no un caballero que atormentaría a muchos mundos el solo hecho de estar en su presencia"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso solo viniste a molestarme?"

"Por supuesto que no, también vine bajo las ordenes de director"

"¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que te pidió?"

"Me dijo que te buscara a ti para recibir nuevas órdenes"

"Um, oh, sí, me lo olvide"

"¿Y cuáles serían esas órdenes? Mi querida Mui"

"El director ha elegido a Ekaterina y a ti para una misión de bajo rango"

"Ehh, porque debemos hacer una misión de bajo rango cuando podemos hacer misiones de rango alto"

"Por qué el director así lo ordena, además que no debemos dudar de su decisión"

Una repentina voz se escuchó a espalda de Fatima y Mui.

"Ehhhhhp"

Ante la repentina voz ambas dieron un grito de susto.

A sus espaldas se encontraba una chica de apariencia adulta de unos 20 años, un cabello blanco largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, unos ojos rojos con toque oscuro, llevaba un traje similar al de Fatima solo que a diferencia del de ella su abrigo tenía bordes dorados y llevaba una falda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

"No nos asustes así Jefa, que pasaría si nos diera un ataque al corazón y muriéramos de una forma humillante"

Era imposible que eso ocurriese y Fatima lo sabía completamente.

"Sería imposible que murieras de esa forma, eres una inmortal, por lo que la posibilidad de que mueras por alguna deficiencia o mal funcionamiento de tus órganos es del solo 0,0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-"

Fatima no pudo evitar sentirse mareada debido a la repetitiva cantidad de ceros que su jefa enumeraba y decía a la vez.

"Está bien, lo entiendo, fue mi error intentar que entiendas una broma, por lo que ya deja de repetir ceros, por favor!"

Fatima sabía que era imposible enseñarle a su jefa a entender una broma, pero aun así vivía con la esperanza que en la eternidad que le queda de vida podría enseñarle a saber cuándo alguien le hacía una.

Mientras Fatima estaba quejándose con su jefa, Mui trato de calmarse por el susto que recibió y también evitar pensar que había hecho un deplorable grito, no una vez sino dos veces en el mismo día, dando un ligero suspiro Mui se tranquilizó.

"Capitana Ekaterina, puntual y justo en el momento como siempre"

Al oír a Mui hablarle la ahora llamada Ekaterina cambió su punto de atención de Fatima a Mui.

"Es mi trabajo como Capitana del grupo de conquistadores inculcar a mis subordinados a respetar las regla y a sus superiores"

Ekaterina hablo haciendo hincapié en la parte superiores mientras observaba a Fatima nuevamente, aunque era su subordinada, a veces no podía soportar su actitud.

"Uhnmm, lo aprenderé en su debido tiempo"

Fatima sabía que su jefa la estaba molestando por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia.

"Dejemos las charlas innecesarias para después. Capitana Mui espero recibir más detalles de la misión"

Haciendo una inclinación Ekaterina dijo en frente de Mui

"Entendido"

"La misión es de rango bajo, la recompensa es negociable y se establecerá en el recinto del cliente, irán tú y Fatima junto con Clarise, siendo ella la que haga las negociaciones, tu y Fatima seran sus guardias personales, tienen que acabar las negociaciones antes de la primera semana"

"Uhmm"

Mientras Ekaterina se encontraba leyendo los papeles entregados a ella por Mui, Fatima levantó la mano en signo de hacer una pregunto ganándose la atención de Mui y de Ekaterina.

"Qué es lo que deseas preguntar Fatima?"

"B-bueno"

Fatima estaba algo renuente a hacer la pregunta ante la estricta mirada de su Jefa, dando un suspiro para tranquilizar su mente y su ligero miedo a su jefa.

"Estoy segura que en el papel tenemos la identidad del cliente junto con su localización y el trabajo que nos tiene que pedir, pero lo que no logro entender y no es que este dudando del director, pero, por qué razón la misión tiene que terminar de manera rápida, la misión es de bajo rango, ya es raro que se nos entregue una misión así a nosotras, un grupo de rango alto, y estas misiones de bajo rango suelen ser solo de práctica para los novatos, yo y jefa hemos dejado de ser novatos hace un buen tiempo ¿Entonces porque no darle esta misión a los novatos?, ¿Porque tenemos que ser nosotras las que estén en esta misión?"

Fatima decidió callarse un momento y observar el rostro de Mui para ver si había algún cambio en su rostro que le indicará que lo que dudaba era cierto, pero en cambio sólo pudo ver que el rostro de Mui no cambio, no, si hubo un cambio en el rostro de Mui, había una ligera sonrisa, esto solo logró confundir más a Fatima.

Mientras Fatima estaba en su incertidumbre, Ekaterina estaba procesando todo lo que escucho junto con la información que estaba en el papel.

Esta misión no es normal, en primer lugar porque solo las negociaciones son lo más importante, acaso el director espera obtener algo, si ese es el caso que tiene este sujeto para que atraiga tanto su atención, este es solo un universo recién nacido para nuestro estandarte, aunque enviamos algunos espías para que vigilar este mundo hace algunos años. No he leído sus informes debido a mi creencia de que no habría nada importante en ese lugar en particular, puede que hubieran obtenido alguna información importante y se la presentaran al director, pero si ese es el caso...

Mientras lentamente comenzaba a juntar las piezas de la misteriosa misión decidió acercarse a Mui, ella no era como Fatima una chica que ocultaba sus emociones y sus pensamientos para que nadie se dé cuenta de ello, ella era más directa con sus sentimientos y sus emociones, ella nunca ocultaría lo que siente, consideraba que al no ocultar ninguna emoción o secretos nadie aprovecharía de ella por tenerlos.

Mui vio como Ekaterina se acercaba a ella, Mui sabiendo lo que Ekaterina iba preguntar se puso en una postura recta y mostró un rostro serio.

"Capitana Mui, al principio no le di mucha importancia a los detalles de la misión, pero, ahora con lo que dijo mi subordinada me estoy replanteando el objetivo de esta misión, si lo que dice es cierto, entonces el director ha tomado un interés a este mundo, pero ¿por qué el mantenerlo en secreto?, dudo que el director mintiera y nos diera información falsa, eso me llega a pensar que usted no nos está diciendo toda la verdad ¿Es cierto lo que digo?"

Mui siguió manteniendo su cara seria y después de unos segundos de silencio...

"Si, lo que dices es verdad Capitana Ekaterina, es bueno saber que mi reemplazo cumple con el título y el cargo de 'Capitán' ".

"Estoy honrada con su cumplido Capitana Mui, pero no trate de cambiar el tema ¿Por qué nos estas ocultando información?"

"hah, perdón por el misterio Ekaterina, pero lo que voy a decirte tiene que mantenerse en secreto…"

-En otro lugar-

La escuela Abyssum, una escuela con más de 1.000.000 de años de historia; si se lo viera desde lejos se podía notar un parecido estructural a las escuelas antiguas de europa. Una escuela que solo unos cuantos conocían.

Dentro de la escuela podían verse a una cantidad considerables de estudiantes, cada estudiante tenía puesto un uniforme que recordaba a los uniformes militares, aunque cada uniforme tiene una ligera personalización que variaba de estudiante.

Mientras cada estudiante caminaba a sus respectivos salones una voz se escuchó dentro de sus cabezas.

"Cada estudiante preséntese en la sala de entrenamiento, esto es una orden directa del Director"

"Cada estudiante preséntese en la sala de entrenamiento, esto es una orden directa del Director"

"Cada estudiante preséntese en la sala de entrenamiento, esto es una orden directa del Director"

La voz de la secretaria del director resonó en la cabeza de todos los estudiantes, muchos conocían a la ex-capitana y actual secretaria del director, para las estudiantes femeninas Mui era una gran Onee-sama, un ejemplo a seguir, su gran belleza junto a su gran poder que rivalizara con los estudiantes de honor ganó el corazón de incontables mujeres; Para los estudiantes masculinos Mui era una belleza que rivalizaría contra muchas de las estudiantes más bellas de la escuela, otros la verían como uno de los peldaños más difíciles a escalar para volverse los más fuertes de la escuela. Pero para tristeza de muchos sabían que Mui solo tenía a una persona en su corazón. El director,.

Los estudiantes no conocían del todo al director, muchos de ellos fueron invitados por los capitanes, así que básicamente ellos no tuvieron ningún contacto con el director, sólo oyeron hablar de él por cada respectivo capitán que los había invitado a Abyssum.

Para ellos la identidad del director era un misterio, solo habían oído de el a través de la boca de los capitanes sobre sus increíbles habilidades. Destruir y crear universos como si de respirar se tratase, poder increíble que no tenía fin, entre otras más. Poco se sabía de él, pero todos los que entraron a esta escuela sabían al menos una de sus habilidades 'Conceder la Inmortalidad' cada uno de ellos era inmortal gracias al poder del director, el solo hecho de pensar que podía hacer un ser con la habilidad de dar inmortalidad como si de algo gratis fuera. Era aterrador.

-Sala de entrenamiento-

Aunque se llamará sala de entrenamiento, era un lugar de múltiples usos, con unos ligeros cambios la sala de entrenamiento la cual tenía una apariencia de un estadio olímpico podía cambiarse a una sala de teatro europeo antigua.

Todos los estudiantes estuvieron ansiosos de ver por primera vez al director, este suceso posiblemente sea algo que pase una vez en toda su vida.

Cada estudiante estaba sentado en diferentes asientos, cada uno con su respectivo grupo.

Todos los estudiantes tenían la vista en frente nadie quería perderse la aparición del director.

Después de unos segundos de silencio un hombre apareció en medio del escenario.

"Hola mis queridos estudiante, muchos de ustedes no sabrán quien soy con solo verme, pero al igual que no saben quién soy, saben cómo referirse a mí. Muchos me conocen con el título de director, pero si le parece mejor pueden referirse a mí, con mi verdadero nombre, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki".

Mirando a cada estudiante que estaban en frete el, podía notar que tenía su completa atención de cada uno.

"Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que me presento ante los estudiantes de mi escuela, cada uno de ustedes aquí presente a ganado la habilidad y el título de inmortales, pero al ganar esta habilidad tuvieron que perder muchas cosas, familia, sentimientos, cordura, muchas de esas cosas que nos hacían humanos se perdieron en el tiempo, pero ha habido dos cosas las cuales a los inmortales nos afecta de manera permanente, los recuerdos y el aburrimiento. Siempre tratamos de recordar aquellos momentos felices de nuestra vida pero al final siempre terminamos olvidándolo, no importa lo que hagamos nunca podemos mantener nuestros recuerdos, pero si hay algo que podemos recordar sin importar que siempre intentemos olvidarlo es nuestro aburrimiento, siempre estará ahí con nosotros, haciéndonos sufrir más que lo que lo hacen los recuerdos. Hace un buen tiempo cree una forma de luchar contra el aburrimiento, un evento el cual permanecería en nuestros recuerdos para siempre. Dentro de un mes comenzara tal evento, hoy ante la presencia de todos diré que en poco empezara la tercera Era de los Conquistadores, con todo eso dicho espero que estén preparados"


End file.
